Hobbies
Andrea, Emma, Mia, Stephanie, and their friends are always busy. They already have so many cool hobbies, from soccer and skateboarding, to music and designing, but there's always time to learn something new! Music Andrea loves to take centre stage and perform for her friends. They always give her their honest critique: she's a superstar! However, Andrea isn't the only person in Heartlake City with musical talent - the girls started a band called the Heart Beats. Mia is teaching herself the drums and Stephanie is taking electric guitar lessons. Stephanie has kept her guitar lessons a secret from everyone! But now she feels ready to perform in front of her friends. Magic One summer, Mia discovered a talent for magic - it started with a card trick and now she baffles the other girls with all kinds of illusions. Emma helped build a cabinet and curtains for Mia's set, and now Mia is ready to enter the Heartlake City Magic Show! Of course, Mia's best trick involves an animal. With a wave of her wand, she can make Stephanie's bunny, Daisy, disappear! Emma asked Mia if she could create her magician's outfit. Emma's finishing touch was the top hat! Dance Andrea and Stephanie love to dance and have both been dancing since they were very young. Andrea has a natural talent for choreography, while Stephanie specializes in jazz and performs in school shows. Before a show, Andrea makes sure she looks perfect, and then rehearses her dance steps. She doesn't want to put a foot wrong! Designing Emma spends so much time working on her designs that she has her own design studio in her house. It's a great place to create costumes for the school musical, photograph her work or plan her redesign of Mia's bedroom. Emma often uses a computer to visualize her ideas, but she is a talented artist so she sometimes prefers a pencil! Emma recently taught herself how to knit, and knitted wooly hats for her friends. Karate Sometimes Emma likes to take time out of frim designing and creating fabulous things. Karate is great for feeling powerful, and for learning to focus the body and mind in new ways. Emma admires the trophies at the dojo. The older children have won many trophies! Emma has a black belt in karate. This means she is at the highest level. Football Stephanie has been playing football ever since she learned to walk. She loves being part of a team, ans she's especially good at calling the plays and getting the team to work together. She's a playmaker and a striker, and practices shooting every day. Stephanie jogs and eats healthy snacks to keep her body in peak condition. Being fit helps her to improve her football skills. The Great Outdoors From the Clearspring Mountains and the Whispering Woods, to Heartlake Farms and Clover Meadows, the countryside around Heartlake City is truly beautiful and the girls love exploring it. When Andrea wants to be alone to write music, she hikes up to her hut in the Clearspring Mountains. It's so peaceful there. Charity Work Emma, Stephanie, Mia, and Andrea are healthy and happy, and they all live in an amazing city. The girls know they are very lucky, so each of them has decided to spend some of their free time helping others. Andrea uses her blogging and social networking skills to spread the word about all the girls' charity events. Mia is raising money by selling fresh, homemade lemonade. All her profits will go to Page's Pets. Horse Riding Mia, Emma, and Stephanie are all crazy about horses. They love riding them, grooming them and feeding them. They are even happy to clean their stables, which is known as "mucking out" - it can get more than a little messy! The countryside around Heartlake City is perfect for horse riding. Best friends Ella and Katharina often take their horses Sunshine and Nikki for a gallop through Whispering Woods at the weekend. Stephanie really wants to win Heartlake Horse Show. She has been practicing every day with Ruby. Caring for Animals Everyone knows that Mia is an animal lover. In fact, her friends sometimes joke that she prefers animals to people! But Mia isn't the only one who likes animals, her friends all have special pets to look after or creatures to care for. Emma and her friends take care of Oscar. Emma researched the best food to give hedgehogs - meaty dog food! Oscar adores Emma and her friends. He once followed them to Riding Camp! Charlie performed so well at Heartlake Dog Show that Mia is already training him for next year's show. Cooking Stephanie is an amazing baker. She is known as the queen of cupcakes! Her friends are less confident in the kitchen, although they like to give cooking a go. Andrea has picked up some tips from working at City Park Cafe. Marie, Andrea's boss at the cafe, has given Andrea some great outdoor cooking advice. Andrea is a little nervous, but her toasted marshmallows are delicious! Stephanie bakes for animals, too. She makes healthy cupcakes and biscuits for horses and dogs. Winter Fun Winter transforms Heartlake City into a beautiful snowy paradise. Stephanie, Mia, Andrea, and Emma love this time of year - they can ski, ice-skate, go sledding or just get cozy with a cup of hot chocolate. The girls sometimes go snowboarding and skiing at a cool resort, up in the mountains. Mia and Emma love skiing. Skate star Lily gives Stephanie some tips. Off to the Beach There are plenty of fun things to do at Ambersands Beach: Andrea builds sandcastles, while Stephanie plays football and relaxes with her book. Mia enjoys snorkeling and searching the rock for sea creatures. Emma has a part-time job as a junior lifeguard at the beach. She helps the lifeguards to keep everyone safe. Andrea looks for pirate ships through her telescope. Jungle Adventures Mia, Stephanie, Emma, and Andrea love new challenges. So, when Dr. Sophie asked them to help her rescue endangered jungle animals, they all said "yes!". They couldn't wait to head off on an amazing adventure. The girls and their friend Matthew have lots to do in the jungle. There are animals to be rescued, habitats to be repaired and dangerous areas to be patrolled. On their second day in the jungle, Dr. Sophie was called to an emergency on a neighboring reserve, leaving the girls and Matthew in charge! Category:Exploring HLC